


And Who Said Intruders Weren’t Allowed?

by ohlookanotherwriter



Series: Lifetime After Lifetime, My Love Will Find You [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookanotherwriter/pseuds/ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: Adora has a drunken night out and finds herself in the yard of a very happy puppy and a very disgruntled kitty
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Lifetime After Lifetime, My Love Will Find You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	And Who Said Intruders Weren’t Allowed?

“Come here, boogy boo. Who’s a good boogy pubby? You’re a good booby bubby.” 

Catra pulled her nose out of her book and turned her attention to the sliding glass door leading out to her backyard. She raised an eyebrow at the sound, pulling her feet off the coffee table they rested on and replaced them with her novel. Rising from the couch, she tried to peer out the glass door from where she stood, but wasn’t able to see anything. 

“Oh you’re such a good poopy boy.” Her heart stopped. The voice was certainly coming from her own yard. 

What the hell? She took to the door, pressing her nose against the glass as she grabbed the wooden broom beside it. She cracked the door open just enough to stick her head out and scan the yard, her skin prickling as her eyes fell to a blonde girl curled on the ground with her dog. 

“Yes you are such a good—“ The girl noticed Catra and sat up, the dog sitting up with her. She waved to her excitedly. “Hi! Your dog is amazing.” 

“Imp, come here.” The dog took off from the girl's side, bringing a pout to her face. Catra put the broom back where it sat and fully exited the doorway. “Who the hell do you think you are?” 

The girl tried to stand but stumbled over herself. Catra rolled her eyes and cautiously approached her, though she was certain she could take the surely inebriated girl if need be. The girl splayed her feet out in front of her and rested back on her palms as Catra came up to her, as if the yard she sat in was her own and looked up at her with a dopey grin. She burped and quickly raised a hand in greeting and let it fall back behind her. Hiccups began to spill from her lips, her head bobbing around with each one. 

“I’m—“ Her head lolled forward, her introduction lost as her gaze fell to the Catra’s perfectly manicured flower bed behind her. “Ooooh, pretty flowers.” 

She pushed off her hands and began crawling across the yard, her pants getting wet with the dew that had begun to set in. Catra checked her watch. Two o’clock in the morning. What the hell is this girl doing? She followed behind the girl as she crawled over to her flowers, settling herself into a cross legged position in front of them. 

“Yeah, pretty flowers.” Catra rested her hands on her hips as she popped one out to the side, looking down at the girl as she prodded one of the flowering daisies. “You can pick one and then get out of my yard.”

The girl looked up to her like she had granted her her greatest wish. She carefully pinched the base of the daisy she had been fondling and plucked it from the ground. With a smile she thrust it up to Catra. A hiccup shook her body as she held the flower up to her. 

“So pretty - hic - like you.” She thrust the flower up at Catra again with a bright smile. Catra let out a wry chuckle and pushed it away, nearly forgetting that the stranger had been an intrusion and not a guest. 

“No, that’s for you, you can go home now.” She knelt down and put one of the girl’s arms around her shoulder, lifting her off the ground to her feet. “Do you need me to call you a ride?” 

“Noo-hic-oo.” The girl put all her weight into Catra’s side, slowing her down as she walked her to the sliding door. Catra could smell the toxic mix of alcohol on her breath and began to wonder how she managed to get over her chained up fence without breaking a bone. “No, I just moved in down the— puppy!” 

Imp was on the other side of the glass, excitedly jumping up and whining as they approached. Catra opened the door and let the blonde girl fall into her living room, joining her dog on the floor again. She rolled her eyes, sliding the door shut and stepping over the excited mess of dog and girl. 

“Come on, don’t get too comfortable.” She crossed the room to a coat rack and threw a light jacket over her pajamas. “We’re gonna take you home. You said you moved in nearby?”

The girl hummed a confirmation and scratched Imp behind his ear, sending his hind leg into a thumping rhythm against the wooden floor. Catra went back and got her off the floor again, much to her dismay as she pouted at the sudden distance between her and Imp. She set her with a stern glance and the girl straightened her posture, letting her head fall to her chest. 

“Let’s go.” Catra took her by her wrist and guided her through the living room and out her front door. “Which direction?” 

“Uhh…” The girl squinted her eyes and looked around at the dimmed houses around them, almost stumbling down the first step off the porch. Catra wrapped an arm around her to stead her, setting her other hand in front of her to be extra cautious. The girl started giggling. She snorted and clapped a hand over her mouth before looking over to Catra with widened eyes. “I - hic - don’t remember. Isn’t that so funny? Oh - hic - that’s so funny. ”

Catra wasn’t as amused at the girl’s lapse in memory. She groaned and turned themselves back around, still supporting the drunken girl through her house and to the couch. The girl stuffed her face into Catra and took a deep breath in, closing her eyes as a smile touched her lips. 

“You smell pretty, too.” She hummed into Catra’s neck, the words vibrating against her skin and sending warm breath up to her ear. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay, Princess.” Catra let go, ignoring the sensation the other girl sent through her and allowing her to fall into the couch. She crossed the room to a closet and pulled blankets and pillows from a shelf high up. Imp was excitedly jumping in the girl’s lap as she pet him, letting him lick her face in delight. “You can sleep here just this once, but if I ever catch you in my yard again, I’m calling the police.”

The girl hummed in agreement, graciously accepting the blanket and pillow. “Puppy gets to sleep with me?”

“Yes, Imp can sleep with you. But if you’re sleeping on my couch, I need to know your name so I know who to report if anything’s missing in the morning.” Catra raised an eyebrow at her as she settled into the recliner adjacent to the couch. 

“Hmm, Adora - hic - I just moved here.” She slumped over into the couch, holding the daisy she had picked earlier to her chest. Imp adjusted as she laid down and settled into the free space in front of her stomach. 

“Yeah you told me that part.” Catra chuckled and threw her own blanket into her lap “You were real useless with the follow up information, though.” 

“Mmhmm.” Adora smiled as she hummed “Do I get to know my - hic - knight in shining armor’s name?” 

Catra rolled her eyes and leaned her chair back, fitting her pillow behind her head. “It’s Catra. Get to sleep, I’m taking you home first thing in the morning.” 

Adora hummed again and let her eyes drift shut. It wasn’t long before the stranger started snoring. Catra stayed up a little longer after her, making sure all was well before letting herself fully relax. 

Before she let sleep overcome her, she rose from her chair to retrieve a glass of water, placing it by the sleeping girl’s head for if she stirred in the night. With how awful the girl’s breath had stunk of liquor in her face, she was certain she would awake in the middle of the night with a dry mouth. She huffed, hoping she wouldn’t regret the decision to house this Adora girl for the night but she settled back into her armchair anyway. She let her eyes drift shut and fell asleep to the sound of the other girl’s light snoring. 

Catra didn’t know it yet but she would never come to regret the decision. Adora would leave the next morning, embarrassed but gracious for the care she was given, but it wouldn’t be the last time she would cross over Catra’s threshold, or anywhere near the last.


End file.
